


Part ka mid ah 1

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Part ka mid ah 1

Marka Jaime maanta gadood ka rabay wax, ma jirin ciidan on Earth in isaga joojin karin. Waa maxay sababta uu doonayay Brienne Tarth, majaraha ee wax kasta oo ay ahayd Jaime walaasheed mataan Cersei, waxay ahayd isaga ka baxsan, laakiin markii uu mid ka mid subaxdii toosay oo yaqiinsaday ayuu lahaa ujeeddo kasta oo ah cadowga walaashiis oo uu la samaynayo, wuxuu uun u aqbalay waxa ay ahayd iyo bilaabay fikirayso qorshe sidii ay ku dhici.

Marka hore, oo wuxuu wada yeelay Lucky qaar ka mid ah. Iyada oo uu sidekick Ilyn Payne, oo isna wuxuu sameeyey waxa qaar ka mid ah saraakiisha fulinta sharciga aan habeysnayn lahaa muddada dabasocodka. Wuxuu ku qaatay maalin ee soo socda Brienne hareeraha, iyo ogaadey in in Brienne lahaa mid ka mid nus-walaalkiis Podrick, kuwaas oo, sida ay uga leexatay, oo ahaa ilma-adeer ah Ilyn dhinaca hooyadiis (dunida Small.), Iyo wuxuu ahaa mid aad u dhow la Starks ah .

Taas oo sabab u Jaime yar oo rajo la'aan; Starks ahaayeen qoyska reer saaxiib fiican ee saaxiibka Iska Daaye walaashiis, Robert Baratheon. Waa hagaag, saaxiibkeed muuqata. Jaime mararka qaar ka yaabay, haddii ay jiraan wax u socoto on inta u dhaxaysa Ned Stark iyo Robert ma ahaa. Robert sakhraansan tahay kara out of uu maanka, suuxsan dabaqa, laakiin haddii aad wuxuu sheegay in magaca Ned Stark ee cod ku filan, uu soo jeedo ka dhaqso badan aad ka odhan kari waayeen hillaac. Markaasay samada ka caawin garac dadka saboolka ah, kuwaas oo magacyada Lyanna ama Rhaegar isaga agagaarka yiri. Dheecaan ugu danbeysay ee lagu kaxaystay isbitaal ku yaal sariirta a.

Sidaas, haddii soo baxay in ay jiraan lahaa qaar ka mid ah arrin eegtaa inta u dhaxeysa Robert iyo Ned Cersei iyo Catelyn, Jaime, iyo mushkiladan ka hor, kaliya odhan lahaa Arkay soo socda.

Laakiin Brienne, waxay ahayd xujo ah. Wuxuu weli ma kari waayeen waxa ay dhab ahaan isaga oo seefqaad ah, iyada oo ay u - lahaa waxay ahayd ugu wanaagsan ee saaxiibada sida carruurta ilaa Cersei ogaaday iyo heshay in habka. Tan iyo markaas, waxay aanay yiri lahaa eray si ka baxsan kasta oo kale oo hambalyo for guulo ay isboortigu - Brienne in track iyo field, iyo Jaime ee wax walba oo kale. Ka dib markii fadhiya on xisbiga si ay ugu dabaal iyada qaadista aqbalay xarig ugu horeysay on kooxda track the, Jaime kor iyada oo la waxay lahaayeen lahaa ay wada hadalka buuxda ugu horeeyay ee muddo saddex sano ah.

Cersei markuu taas maqlay oo ku saabsan ka toy yar Taena Merryweather, iyada oo la candhuufeen lahaa mariidka for toddobaadkii, laakiin Iskhilaafkii wuxuu ballan qaaday ka dib markii uu sii joogi lahaa ka fog Brienne. Tan iyo markaas, walaalkiis Tyrion ay la samaynta wagers leh qof kasta wuxuu ogaa oo ku saabsan muddada ay qaadan lahaa isaga jebiso ballankii in oo la hadal Brienne. Jaime noocee ah la neceb yahay walaalkiis, waayo in, laakiin waa ogaa wuxuu ahaa run. Waxay ahaan jirtay fikirka joogta ah oo uu, daarin leh gabar, kuwaas oo Tantholdt saaxiibadiisa. Waxaa isaga ka qaaday halka ay u axdigoon, laakiin waxa uu seegay isagoo cid aad la hadasho dugsiga kale oo aan ahayn walaashiis ugu qatarsan sociopathic. Wuxuu jecel yahay Cersei - qireen, malaha wax yar u badan by heerarka qaar ka mid ah, laakiin wuxuu maagganaa inuu gelin dhacdo in bukay wuxuu ka dambeeya - laakiin wuxuu rabay saaxiibo ka baxsan iyada iyo goobaabin bulshada ee.

Waxa kaliya sidaas waxay u noqotay in uu maanka ku doortay Brienne inuu saaxiib la is weydiinayo, iyo halka Jaime taageeray doorashada, waxaa isaga tagay ee noocee ah meel Ilaahay mahaddii. Ilaa hadda sida Brienne ogaa, iyaga oo saaxiibtinimo ka baxeen jidka Carrurtooda ah, iyo Cersei ee leering joogto ah ma caawin. Waxa uu u baahan yahay qorshe si aad u hesho Brienne dib uu noloshiisa galay, oo wuxuu lahaa inuu noqdo fiican ka mid ah: Brienne Tarth ma ahaa qof dumar ah oo si fiican ugu soo jawaabay lagu kala sooc lahayn u eryadeen.

Ka dib fasalada maalintaas, Jaime u diray Cersei guriga isaga oo aan, isagoo leh uu u socday qaban waqti qaar ka mid ah jimicsiga si for isbuucaan off, wuxuuna isaga qudhiisa la siin. Ka dib markaad toban dhabtooda balligii, wuxuu helay caajis, labbisto oo bilaabay ka kakan agagaarka dugsiga.

Markii uu gaadhay dabaqa saddexaad, wuxuu maqlay sara kiciyey, codad. Mid ka mid ah iyaga, ayuu yiri, ayaa ka dhawaajisay cidlaad sida Loras Tyrell, orgi kasta oo yar dhowr sano ka yar Jaime, laakiin ay la kibir badan xitaa Jaime kula socdeen. Loras loo yaqaanay wiilka dugsiga quruxsan, wiil, kuwaas oo isku dayay inay la tartamaan Ned Stark for Boy Golden of King ee soo caga oo ku guuldareystay. Sidoo kale wuxuu ahaa ee nooc ka mid ah xiriirka ay la Renly Baratheon, Robert walaalkiis. Waxay u maleeyay in uu ahaa sir, laakiin qof kasta u ogaa. Iyagu ma ay ahaayeen gaar ahaan khiyaano, iyo xaqiiqada ah in Renly lahaa ma taariikhdeedu qof ayuu kor u ah iyo Loras 'walaashaa Maergery jebiyey ka dib ma caawin badan.

Cod kale ku jawaabay, iyo Jaime ilaa dee sidii wuxuu ku socday jidkii xagga codadka. Taasi waxay ahayd Brienne, ama Jaime dhego. Jaime si deg deg ah ku socday dhinaca codad iyo markii uu hareeraha geeska peeked, wuxuu arkay Renly, Loras iyo Brienne taagan a semi-goobaabin dhexe ee hoolka. Jaime dhibayay si aad u aragto in Brienne fiirisay si togan ku dhaawacmeen, iyo wax ka badan inay ku feeraan Loras in wajiga, kaliya in laga takhaluso smirk nool qurbaha, wuxuu guntanaa sidii uu arkay Brienne ee xanuunka ayuu rabay.

Renly, ugu yaraan, eegay cudurdaar iyo si dhab ah uga caroodeen,. Renly ahaa nin ah hagaagi sida ugu fog Jaime waxa uu danaynayay, wax yar sidoo kale ka riixdey in la qaado oo gebi ahaanba halis ah, laakiin waxa uu daryeelo oo ku saabsan kooxda iyo inuusan ahaa naxariis, haddii uu u caawin karto. Sida hufan nin sida uu ahaa, Jaime ahaa hubi in uu u qaadi kara saaxiib ka fiican Loras.

"Brienne, waan ka xumahay laakiin waxaan ka dhigtay doorashada. Loras waa orodyahanka ka fiican, ayuu helo boos.", Renly Tuullada, iyo Jaime rabeen in ay ku qaylin, 'Hajka!' Jaime uu arkay dhaqamada ay - Brienne uga baqdid wareegyada agagaarka Loras maalin xun, iyo qof kasta oo qaba indhaha iyo badh ah ee maskaxda ah ogaa in. Qof loo baahan yahay in Renly sheegi ku saabsan fikradda ah oo lagu magacaabo 'kala eexan:' iyo sida ay ahayd guud ahaan hoos u eegay on in inta badan wareegyada bulshada.

Brienne eegay burbursaday, oo Jaime rabeen in ay ku dhuftey Robert walaalkiis xilkaaga hadal in on wejigeeda. Waxay ahayd news jir ah hareeraha King, laakiin Brienne lahaa madaxa ka weyn heels for Renly tan iyo intii ay ahayd saddex iyo toban. Waxay fuuleen caado qaarkiisa ee dhabtooda dugsiga ka dib fasalada, iyo kulmay Renly hal maalin ka dib dhaqanka. Wuxuu arkay waxay ahayd hibo iyo la siiyaa iyada macalin for iyada isku day Dilista kooxda sannadka freshman. Renly marna commented it on hab midkood, laakiin mar Loras qabto eray ah, wuxuu sameeyey nolosha Brienne ee murugo ah. Weli Waxay ahayd lahaa asxaabta waqtiga, iyo in ay ahayd markii ugu horeysay ee la soo dhaafay iyo Jaime lahaa kalagooys weligaa dhashay oo midi uu qof. Intuu helay dhaqanka oo dhan haban, isagu wuxuu sameeyey wax ku raaxaysan xasuusta of Loras 'breaking sanka oo gacantiisii ka hoos. Dhacdo That, wuxuu soo xusuustay, lahaa Speaking for Cersei ee faragelin dhanka ah Brienne, laakiinse isagu ma uu doonayaa in aan ka fikiro in kaliya markaas.

"Waxaan fahamsanahay. Kabtanka xarig Labaad yahay?", Brienne weydiiyo, niyad iyada oo ku eray walba. Loras Tweed, iyada at laakiin joogay aamusnaan. Haddii ay socon dhinaca, Jaime go'aansaday, wuxuu kuu diyaarin lahaa shil for dhalinyarada Tyrell ah. 'Aynu arko sida quruxsan Renly maleeyo inuu yahay ka dib markii uu hoos u jaranjarada qaadataa qalajisada a dhamaadka hoolka. '

"Haa. Waan ogahay inaadan soo dhaadhac oo ii ha doonaa, Brienne." Renly si cad u ogaa wuxuu iyada ku dhaawacayo iyo isku jilciso dharbaaxo ku, kaas oo Jaime u malaynay wuxuu maqsuud karin. Haddii uu Tantholdt Renly, inkastoo, Loras kulmay lahaa shil nasiib darro labaad oo isna intuu afkiisa furay. Galmada ma fiicna in ay noqon qiimihiisu kor ula wiil sida Loras noqon kara, Jaime ma rumaysan lahaydeen.

Haddii uu Tantholdt Renly, Jaime u maleeyey, maalin walba ayuu qaataan lahaa samaynta Brienne smile, iyo cadaabta ula Loras Tyrell. Iyadoo iyadu quruxdiisa oo ah by stretch kasta oo caasinimada ma ahaa, Brienne indhaha lahaa in iftiimin kara ilaa qol markii ay qoslay. Nasiib darro, si Cersei iyo Loras mahad, smile in dhif ah wuxuu arkay iftiinkii ee maalintii.

"Waad ku mahadsan tahay fursadda, Renly. Adiga ma ka xumahay doonaa. Weligay ma uu doonaynin.", Brienne u ballanqaaday inuu isaga, iyo Jaime ogaa waxa loogala jeedaa. Brienne qaaday, ballamihii iyada aad u culus; waxay qaadan lahaa, iyada oo macno ahaan isagoo on albaabka dhimasho ee iyada jebin ballan qaad. Jaime xusuusan karin maalinta ka dambaysa hooyadiis u dhintay. Wuxuu is lahaa guriga laga joojiyey dugsiga sababtoo ah wuxuu wejiga siin kari weyday siday maleeyeen ee maalintaas ka socday dunida ka baxsan galay. Wuxuu iyo Brienne hadlin muddo sannad ka by dhibic in, laakiin Brienne hoos u qoraal off at guriga iyada lambarka telefoonka gacanta iyo dalab for isaga iyada wac haddii uu u baahan yahay in laga hadlo.

Waxaa isaga qaadatay hal saac si ay kula socdeen ilaa guubaabada u yeedho, laakiin, wuxuuna ku qaatay saacad iyo badh on telefoonka kula ilmada. Waxay ugu dhaarteen iyadu marnaba qof u sheegi doono, iyo ilaa maantadan la joogo in, iyada oo uusan ku neefsaday oo eray ee uu burburka. Inkasta oo, Jaime sababaysan, iyada oo sabab kasta, si iftiinka Cersei jahannamada iyada gelin. Haddii ay rabeen in ay qaadan shot a at Cersei, iyada lahaa kaydun ee kaamil ah waxa ay lahayd on Jaime, laakiin waxay marna waxa uu u adeegsaday.

Si kastaba ha ahaatee, in ay leeyihiin waxaa laga yaabaa in wax la sameeyo xaqiiqada ah in, marka Brienne aabbihiis wuxuu ahaa ee isbitaalka, wuxuuna ku bixisay waqti kasta toostid at dhankeedi ee isbitaalka. Waxay xitaa ma loo baahan yahay inaad weydiiso - Marka uu ku soo baratay ee wadne aabbaheed, wuxuuna helay in uu gaariga iyo hoos u eryay, keeno qaxwada iyo kaarka si fiican u heshid waayo aabbaheed. Brienne bixiyey ugu habeenka aamusan isaga ag, laakiin waxa uu qabtay ku ilmada yar oo iyadu ha kaaga siiban iyo waxba ku saabsan yiri.

"Waxa aad u mudan yihiin, Brienne. Waxaad kabtanka weyn hal maalin doonnaa.", Renly iyada u sheegay, markaas ayuu yiri, "Kaalay on, Loras. Anna waan idiin yaboohay guri fuulidda ka dib markii si dhab ah, ma I?"

"Waxaa laga yaabaa inaad ku tilmaannay wax u eg in.", Loras jawaabay, hinbiriirsiga isaga at. Jaime caasumadda. Tactlessness, magacyada dadkaaga ahaayeen Renly Baratheon iyo Loras Tyrell, wuxuu u maleeyey in. "Miyaad doonaysaa in aad heshid baabuur ku bilowday? Waxaan u baahanahay in qabsoomayn qoorteeda ka soo shaybaadhka."

Renly inay sida carrab la 'sidii ul a sababtoo ah xitaa dhamaadka kale ee hoolka Jaime arki karin jaakad ka RB weyn bacda Jaime ogaa ahaa Loras', maxaa yeelay, wuxuu markaas ayey ruxday sheegay in habeen wanaagsan in Brienne iyo madax xagga wiishka at kale ee dhammaadka hoolka. Marka albaabbadii oo xidhan yihiin, Loras soo koobay on Brienne, iyo Jaime lahaa dareen xun oo ku saabsan arrintan.

"Ma naqaano ma aha markii u joojin lahayd, oo aad samayn?", Loras iyada weydiiyo.

"Maxaad ula jeeddaa?", Brienne weydiiyo.

"Renly ma xiiseynayo waxa aad ee, Brienne. Get it iyada oo aad u qaro weyn, madaxa fool xun. Back on kooxda wuxuu aad u saamaxayaa sanad walba maxaa yeelay waxa uu dareensan yahay ka xumahay adiga, laakiin haddii isagu ma, aadan istaagi lahaa fursad . Get it weyn iyo guurto on. ", Loras diirteen, iyada at, iyo Jaime dareemay inuu camal si tartiib ah ku kici.


End file.
